1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable auxiliary speaker, and more specifically to an auxiliary speaker selectively mounted to a playpen or other structure and adapted to be in communication with a CD, MP3, or cassette player to provide music for a child therein.
2. Background of the Invention
Musical devices operative to broadcast audible sounds are well known in the art. Likewise, it is known in the art to provide devices that are visually and audibly stimulating to younger children. A typical device might include an arch over a crib playing music in conjunction with rotation of objects in the form of an overhead carousel. However, there is a need for a portable and/or fixed device allowing plug-and-play capabilities that is compatible with a majority of wired and/or wireless devices to provide musical enjoyment to children within a room and/or a playpen or crib.